The present invention relates to an exhaust device of an engine.
Conventionally, a catalyst for purifying exhaust gas is provided at an upstream side of an exhaust path of an automotive-vehicle engine, such as a diesel engine or a gasoline engine.
For example, in an in-line multi-cylinder engine, an exhaust manifold which comprises plural independent pipes connected to respective exhaust ports and a collective portion of the independent exhaust pipes is connected between the exhaust ports and a catalyst so as to collect exhaust gas from plural cylinders and introduce the collected exhaust gas into the catalyst (see Japanese Utility-Model Laid-Open Publication No. S64-39418, for example).
Herein, in a case where a layout where the exhaust gas flows from one end side of cylinders toward a catalyst converter is adopted as described in the above-described patent document, a line of an exhaust-gas flow from the one end side of the cylinders and a line of an exhaust-gas flow from the other cylinders becomes so different that there is a concern that contacting of the exhaust gas with the catalyst may not be uniform improperly.